1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device with bent appearances.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, wireless communication plays a crucial role in our daily life. As a result, different mobile communication devices (such as cell phones, smart phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and satellite navigators, etc) are broadly used. Many small-sized mobile electronic devices have been developed and become indispensable in our daily life.
Generally speaking, a mobile communication device receives a signal through its antenna. Then, the antenna transmits the received signal to an internal circuit of the mobile communication device. After that, the internal circuit performs a series of processes to the received signal. It should be noted that the electromagnetic wave radiated from the antenna is hazardous to the human beings. Thus, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) specifies a specific absorption ratio (SAR) of mobile communication device in order to limit the maximum energy radiated from a mobile communication device.
However, it is very difficult to improve the SAR of a mobile communication device to satisfy the related regulation due to the limitations in the internal space of the mobile communication device and the design or disposition of the antenna. Besides, when a user uses a mobile communication device, the user's hand may attach to the antenna area of the mobile communication device. As a result, the dielectric value ∈r of the surrounding environment in which the antenna transmits and receives signals may be changed, and accordingly frequency shift and noises may be produced. More importantly, the frequency shift and noises may affect the communication quality of the mobile communication device. Thereby, how to design the antenna to satisfy the related SAR regulation and reduce frequency shift and noise to ensure the communication quality is one of the major subjects while designing a mobile communication device.